Love Is Enough
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Will love be enough for Regina to stay in Storybrooke?


**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** This doesn't really have a timeframe in regards to what season, just a bit of cuteness too tempting not to write ;) Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

Regina crept into Henry's room. She stood by the door with a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. She stared down at Henry, sleeping peacefully and unaware that he had a visitor. A growing pain began in her stomach and worked its way up to her chest. She knew what she had to do. With a sigh, she placed the paper down on the bedside table and fled from the room and house.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Henry woke the next morning as the sun shone brightly in his room. As he rose from his bed, he noticed the note lying on his bed side table. Henry fell back against the head of his bed as he unfolded the note, recognising Regina's neat handwriting.

_My dearest darling Henry, _

_You are everything to me. I will love you till the end of time but I cannot do this anymore. You must be disappointed in me, my darling boy. I can't go on pretending to be happy around Emma when she is with another man. She is my idiot! _

_I really don't see any other way to fix this. I can't stay in Storybrooke. One day, when you are much much older, you'll understand when you find your true love. You can come and visit me; I'll send you a message when I am settled. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

_Xx_

Henry re-read the letter to make sure he read the contents properly. "She can't just leave!" he shouted into the empty room. Henry raced across to his backpack and fished his phone out. He quickly flipped it open and dialled a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Emma," Henry whispered.

"_Henry, it's too early to receive a call,"_ Emma replied grouchily.

"Mum!"

"_Henry, what's wrong?_" Emma asked, sensing Henry's distress in his voice.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina stood by her car and stared back at the town. Was she really about to do this, run away from her life in Storybrooke. _'Well you can't stay and be miserable,'_ she argued with herself. _'And whose fault is that if you never told her how you feel,'_ that little annoy voice argued back. Turning back to her car, Regina climbed into the driver's seat. Turning the key, she heard the distinct rattle of an old engine in the distance and knew straight away who was driving up the road behind her.

Regina's heart began to flutter with hope wishing it was Emma Swan in her yellow beetle. The brunette's first instinct was the run, _'But what if Emma came here to tell you to stay,'_ a quiet voice asked. Regina watched in the rear view mirror as Emma parked behind her Mercedes. Her heart beat grew quicker as Emma walked up to her car and tapped on her window.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked after winding it down.

"I want to talk to you," Emma answered softly.

Regina glanced over at Emma then quickly looked away. "I have a long road ahead of me, Miss Swan." Regina said, clicking her seat belt up.

Frowning, the blonde reached in through the open window and turned the keys back, turning the engine off before pocketing them in her jeans. "We need to talk." Emma said again, opening the car door.

Sighing, Regina got out of the car. "I got a very worried call before from Henry," she began. "In a letter you left Henry, he said you are planning on leaving town."

Regina walked to the side of the road and stared out at the horizon. She knew that Henry might come and stop her from leaving, but never imagined Emma showing up. A crippling fear took hold of her body, _'What else has Henry told Emma?'_ Regina asked herself. She looked over her shoulder, hearing Emma approach. "This doesn't concern you," Regina snapped.

"But it does!" Emma argued, starting to become frustrated.

Regina spun around and stared at Emma. Her body relaxed a little, a faint smile appearing on Regina's face.

"Just think how upset our son will be about never seeing you again," Emma muttered.

"He can visit…" Regina stopped abruptly. "Our?" she mumbled.

"Yes. Henry is yours as well as mine," Emma explained.

"And what about your boyfriend?" Regina hissed.

"What?" Emma cried. "You mean Neal?" Emma queried and received a nod from Regina. "He is Henry's father and I will let him have access to his son but we are_ not_ together," she continued.

Regina's heart started to pound against her chest. _'This doesn't mean what you think it means,_' she scolded, biting her lip.

"Stay… Stay with me!" Emma begged, suddenly taking Regina's hands in her own. "I love you," she muttered, barely audible.

Regina's lips broke into a smile as she leaned in to kiss Emma. "I love you too," She whispered, pulling back.

"So is that a yes?" Emma asked, searching Regina's eyes for an answer.

"Of course, you're my idiot!" she giggled, kissing her again.


End file.
